hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Hachioji City (Misuzu Honda)
Hachioji City (八王子市 Hachiōji-shi) is a Fanmade character in the series''' Hetalia: Axis Powers'. She is also known as '''Misuzu Honda' (本田美鈴,Honda Misuzu). A younger cousin (or sister) of Japan Attributes Appearance She is a short, slim man with yellow hair, yellow eyes, and is often depicted wearing a yellow sweater,white long sleeved seifuku with a yellow twintie, black mini skirt with a yellow trimming on the bottom of the skirt,a brown shoes,and a white short socks. Personality and Interests A shy,but confident young lady with a free spirited life. Her otaku side is further shown when he decides to buy a manga in her preparations for the New Year. She also good at cooking and sometimes teaches England to cook. She is a Calm,Innocent,and Funny person. Hachioji Loves Touhou,but she likes the EoSD,the PCB,The IN,the UFO,and the MoF one the most. She often Plays the with Iceland or Finland. Her favourite character in touhou is: Hong Meiling and Flandre Scarlet (in the EoSD),Yuyuko Saigouji and Youmu Konpaku (in the PCB) Eirin Yagokoro,Reisen Udongei Inaba,and Houraisan Kaguya (in the IN) Houjuu Nue and Nazrin (The UFO) ,and also Nitori Kawashiro,Suwako Moriya,and Kanako Yasaka (in the Mof). She is shown to be weaker than the other Nations. So, she needs Japan to take care of her (even she dont want to). She also likes PewDiePie,CutiePie Marzia,and thier pals. Relationships Iceland In modern-day strips, these two get along well, They usually plays Touhou with Finny (Finland). In the Hetalia Fantasia series, Iceland stated Hachioji as "a cute young girl with a mild-manner and a mature personality". China A big brother figure to Hachioji. They seem to have cute and lovely relationships. She enjoys China's Dumplings,and China also enjoys Hachioji's Dumplings and Sakura Mochis. Finland Hachioji and Finland are still seen to have a good friendship in present day, and enjoy spending time together. They are also shown to play Touhou with Iceland. Germany Hachioji and Germany get along relatively well, and tend to be the only ones who adapt to the situation while joined together as the Axis Powers. Germany was always kind to Hachioji. Hong Kong Hong Kong and Hachioji are good friends since childhood,Osaka and Hong Kong are actually have feelings for Hachioji,but for Hong Kong,he was too shy to speak up to Hachioji. Nikoniko Nikoniko and Hochioji are deskmates and friend. Hachioji is shown to interact with Nikoniko during Break time. They usually have lunch together. Taiwan and Wy Taiwan,Wy and Hachioji are classmates. Taiwan and Wy stated her as a "Cute and stylish girl" and after Hachioji hear Taiwan and Wy saying that word,Hachioji was like: "wait,what? Im not THAT Stylish..." Japan Japan seems to have a soft spot for his cousin,Hachioji. And Hachioji, in turn, has mutual respect for him. Hachioji and Japan seems to have a "Perfect" Reletionships with Each other. Osaka Hachioji's upper-classman. Osaka and Hong kong are actually have feelings for Hachioji. Osaka has a Yandere side for Hachioji and for himself. Sweden Hachioji's friend. Hachioji thinks that Sweden wasn't scary at all,but.. Hachioji states Sweden as "a Calm,kind,and great person who has a tall and strong body". Sealand Hachioji's classmate. Hachioji said that he'll became a strong and REAL country that fully reconized by anyone in every kind. Trivia * Her birthday (June 30th) '''corresponds to the date of her Popularity date. * According to her creator, Hachioji would most likely have the blood type '''AB. * Hachioji's Age was actually 12,but her height stops when she was 10. * Her creator (NitoriAsahinasLollipop) says that her height will grow if she became around 16 or 15. * She also likes Touhou SA (Subterranian Animism),and her favourite character is is the Komeiji sisters,Orin,Okuu,and Parsee. Quote * I like PewDiePie. I think he's handsome and funny Youtuber,what about you? * I'm Playing MoF (Mountain of Faith),would you like to join,fin? * Nihon Onii-chan? * Hey,Ice..Wanna play PCB (Perfect Cherry Blossom) with me? * Add a little sugar and Tomato sauce. And after that,mix it! * Cool,can i try? * Osaka-Senpai,why d-do you have to b-be a Violent Yandere L-Like this? * Fwaah..I'm..Tired.. -sleeps- * Hehe,its kinda cute when Konpaku-san says "Myon" * Wait,what? Im not THAT Stylish...